


Coffee Shop AU

by Suileanuaine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop AU

“Steve, you stare at the guy in the corner everyday go and talk to him already!” Natasha had become sick of this after being dragged to the coffee shop every morning for two weeks. Her voice brought Steve out of his trance and caused him to blush, he hadn't realised he was staring that much.

“What would I say to him?” Steve looked at the guy again before turning back to Natasha. “Hi, I’ve been watching you for the past two weeks would you like to have a conversation with me some time?” Natasha sighed and ignored her best friends’ ridiculous attitude; she was going to have to do something before Steve spent the rest of his 20’s dateless.

“Steve, I swear if you don’t at least talk to the guy I will ask him out for you.” She could see the panic in his eyes as he thought about Natasha carrying out her threat, he knew her too well to even hope that she wouldn't get involved. “Nat, the guy never talks to anyone, just drinks his coffee and leaves. What if he wants to be left alone? Steve had once again started watching at the guy, completely missing the fact that Natasha had moved from her seat.

After hearing no reply Steve turned around to find the other seat empty, he frantically looked around and saw Natasha almost at the corner table. Knowing he couldn’t do anything Steve remained in his seat and stared at his coffee, hoping nothing would happen. Suddenly there was a shadow on the table and an outstretched hand being offered to him. Steve took it without thinking, suddenly looking to the face of the guy he had been staring at for weeks. 

“Hi, I’m Bucky, would you like to join me tomorrow morning.” The man looked nervously between Steve and Natasha as if he was expecting to be rejected at any moment. “I . . . Yeah . . . That would be great. I’m Steve by the way.” Bucky laughed and finally smiled “See you tomorrow then.” He then turned to Natasha again. “Thanks, by the way. Will you be joining us?”

Natasha huffed out a laugh. “No, my job here is done, you two should talk. Maybe I’ll join you another time.” Bucky smiled at both of them again then started walking towards the door, throwing a wave over his shoulder. Steve turned back to Natasha and was met with a smug smile, he sighed before smiling back and picking up his coffee, not allowing his friend to revel in her victory.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic. I accept prompts on my Tumblr: future-kat-lady.


End file.
